The Beginning of the End
by Stormi Sky
Summary: This is my version of how I think the Organization XIII was created. If you want the introduction of the other characters, I'll make it longer, if not, COMPLETED.
1. The Beginning of the Beginning

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kingdom Hearts._**

**This is my first fanfic that I've ever put on this site and one that I wrote quite a while ago. I'm not sure if it's good or not so reviews would be very much appreciated. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.**

Even sat on the hard, wooden chair as he watched the heart slowly fade away into dark nothingness. It had been a long, hard day and he was anxious to get to bed. He pushed his long dark brown hair out of his face and frowned as the heart completely disappeared. He pounded his fist on the desk in front of him and exasperatedly cried out, "No, that isn't right! It should have taken longer, why do my studies always come up with different results!"

Footsteps were heard from behind him and he didn't have to turn around to know who it was, after all, his shift was now over and it was Ienzo's turn. "Even, get some sleep. I'll take over the studies now," said Ienzo in that cold, uncaring voice he always spoke with. Even turned slightly in his chair to look at Ienzo out of the corner of his eye. Just like always, Ienzo's left eye was hidden behind his raven-colored hair and a scowl marred his handsome face.

"Just a little longer Ienzo, I think I may be on to something," Even pleaded tiredly. He knew he wouldn't win though, with Ienzo he never did. How that was possible, he wasn't sure. Even was older than the black haired boy by more than fifteen years at least, shouldn't the younger listen to his elder. Unfortunately for Even, it never worked out that way.

"That's what you always say," Ienzo said with a cold glare. "And this is what I always say, 'To bed, now'."

Even sighed but that was soon overpowered with a long yawn. "Alright, alright. To bed it is." He stood up stiffly and stretched his sore muscles. "Don't work too hard now."

"Whatever," Ienzo muttered. He watched Even leave the room and then fell gracefully into the chair that had been occupied by his older colleague. He rested his head on his hands and stared blankly into the clear, empty container that had just recently held a heart and said quietly, "Something has got to change or we'll never get any further with our research. And now that Ansem has discovered us, it will make it that much harder."

"Talking to yourself again Ienzo?" came a voice from behind him. He sighed, irritated, and turned the rolling chair around slowly. There he saw Braig, the oldest of Ansem's apprentices, not including Xehanort. Braig smiled down at his younger associate and said, "Aw, come on Ienzo, don't be so melancholy. People might mistake you for, what do the kids call it now? Emo?"

"I'm not emo, nor am I melancholy Braig," Ienzo explained to the graying-black haired man. Braig's eyes glinted with what some might call mischievousness but Ienzo knew it was just laughter. There was barely a time when Braig wasn't laughing out loud, and when he wasn't, the laughter was in his eyes. It almost made Ienzo want to smile…almost. "I am simply just…uninterested."

Braig sighed. When had Ienzo changed so much? What ever happened to that smiling kid that always used to _accidentally _break everything he touched, and then laughed happily about it afterwards? Ienzo's laughter, that was something that hadn't happened in a long time. Ienzo was like a son to Braig, so it was no wonder that the older male wished to hear the boy's laughter.

"Are you just going to stand there staring at me, or are you going to actually do something productive?" Ienzo asked with an angry scowl as he raised an eyebrow. He turned in his chair, showing his back to the man, signaling that the conversation was now over. Braig sighed sadly and walked to the other end of the room to get down to his own work. It wasn't long before two other men walked into the room, complaining loudly.

"What's the use in doing that? If Ansem has indeed found out about our secret lab, I highly doubt any harm will come to us with Xehanort watching so very closely over everything," Dilan said as he entered the room, rubbing a towel on his long wet black hair. Elaeus entered after him, looking quite upset.

"Listen Dilan, I have no doubt that Xehanort has everything completely in control. But," Elaeus added quickly, not wanting to give up this argument, "I think that we don't give Ansem enough credit. If we continue like this, Ansem may find a way to interfere even more, thus causing all we've worked for to be for nothing. Do you want that?"

"What are you two arguing about now?" Ienzo said tiredly. He turned to them and shook his head with disapproval when he saw Dilan with his long hair wrapped in a fuzzy towel sticking his tongue out at his colleague and Elaeus clutching large handfuls of his short blonde hair, threatening to pull it all out f someone didn't listen. Ienzo rolled his eyes. Seriously, what were they? Five years old?

"Elaeus says we should kill that crackpot Ansem," Dilan explained calmly, though his angry eyes told his true feeling on this debate. "Please explain to him that we are scientists, not murderers. Our research is important but if Ansem is close to finding it, why not just move it?"

"Because he'll just find it again!" Elaeus shouted out angrily. He stormed over to one of the containers placed on a wall shelf and brought it over for Dilan to look at. Inside was a heart. "Do you see this? Once he realizes that the hearts we use disappear into the darkness, he'll get suspicious! I say we just kill him now and get it over with!"

"No," a cold voice said from the doorway. The laughter at seeing the arguing friends left Braig's eyes immediately, Ienzo felt a chill run down his spine at the voice even colder than his own, and both Dilan and Elaeus winced worriedly. They all turned to the laboratory door and saw the head scientist, Xehanort, walk into the room. Even followed behind him, sleepy-eyed and half asleep.

"No," Xehanort repeated and a smile flashed across his face, gone as soon as it came. "I have a better idea."

**I have the next chapter made, but if nobody thinks that this is any good than I think I'll just delete it. So if I can have some reviews I'll update, if I don't get any though, I'll just forget about it.**


	2. The Darkness is Growing

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

**Well, here it is. I updated and this is the second chapter and I can't tell if it was better or worse than the last. But I got reviews and they made me so happy. My first reviews ever! Thank you very much! So, here you go...**

"What is the meaning of this Ienzo? I have far too much to do, can't this wait?" Ansem asked, his annoyance was increasingly apparent as Ienzo led him down to Ansem's familiar laboratory. Ansem waited impatiently for Ienzo's response, but when none came he practically shouted, "Ienzo, I order you to tell me what this is about!"

"You order me?" Ienzo repeated in the form of a question. Even though his mentor couldn't see it, a smirk spread across Ienzo's usually emotionless face. "Well, in that case, let's hurry. I am now quite excited to show you what my colleagues and I have been working on these past few days."

Ansem marched passed Ienzo as the door to his own laboratory opened and he stepped through. He looked around with an air of arrogance. "What's this Ienzo? I see no one at all? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No sir, no joke at all," Ienzo said quietly as his gaze lingered on the broken containers and spilt potions; neither had been cleaned up yet. His eyes traveled higher to the huge glass box that use to contain some of their more…dangerous experiments. It was now completely destroyed, courtesy of Ansem's anger. "Let's go, we have to hurry."

"Why haven't you cleaned any of this up yet? Surely you cannot work or study in such a messy environment," Ansem complained as he followed his apprentice over the broken glass and strange liquids that littered the ground. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see soon enough," was Ienzo's curt reply. He led Ansem to the trapdoor in the ground, the entrance to the secret lab. "It's just down here."

"What's this? I never knew such a thing was here," Ansem said offhandedly as he pushed Ienzo out of the way and descended down the ladder first. The smirk returned to Ienzo's lips. This was perfect; the fool had no idea.

Ienzo silently followed after Ansem, hoping he didn't laugh. Not only would that give him and his fellow scientists away, but it would also be very out of character. Ienzo just didn't laugh, not anymore.

"What in the…" Ansem muttered before turning to face Ienzo, an expression of complete and total anger on his old face. "I thought I told you no more of this! Keeping hearts in those infernal containers makes them weak and then the darkness takes them! How dare you go against my wishes! May I assume that the others are behind this as well?"

"Assume what you will Ansem, but I have one last experiment to carry out. I was hoping that you might help me," Ienzo stated, walking past him into the large room. He was over at a small machine now, a keyboard with a small circular platform to its side. "All you have to do is stand on that platform."

"No, I refuse!" Ansem spit at Ienzo, obviously disgusted by Ienzo's work. "I cannot believe this! What ever happened to my young, eager assistant?"

"He grew up," Ienzo said, his face unreadable. He pressed a large red button and a door near Ansem slid open quickly. His other four assistants, Elaeus, Braig, Dilan, and Even came out of it, grabbing Ansem and binding him with strong, sturdy ropes. He fought the four, but they quickly overpowered him, dragging him over to the platform next to Ienzo. "I'm not sure what you're about to do, but you must stop. The hearts are not something to be controlled, nor is the darkness that you are all so infatuated with. You must stop this madness before it becomes out of hand."

"We know what we are doing old man," Xehanort said, entering the room. A smile crossed his face at the predicament of his longtime teacher and a laughter laced with malice was heard passing his lips.

"Not you as well, Xehanort," Ansem said, shaking his head with disappointment. "I would have thought better of you. You of all people know of the darkness of the heart and how seductive it can be. You mustn't continue with this research, it will only destroy you in the end."

"I've heard enough," Xehanort said, making a gesture to Ienzo. The raven-haired boy nodded and hit a few buttons before the machine came to life. The platform below Ansem turned to a complete black, darker than any black before. Tendrils of this shadow known as darkness snaked around the elder man's legs, slowly engulfing him. The last word that he managed to choke out echoed through the otherwise quiet room.

"Mistake."

Xehanort sighed as the darkness completely swallowed Ansem; content that the day's important deed had been completed. "Good. That will be all Ienzo. You may turn off the machine now."

He turned and began walking toward the door. Now that Ansem was gone, the real experiments could begin. It was lucky their research lasted as long as it did under Ansem's hawk-like eyes. But his thoughts were soon cut off by a strained voice that belonged to Ienzo. "I can't! Xehanort, the machine isn't responding!"

"What!" Xehanort cried, spinning around. The five scientists were struggling with the machine, trying to find anyway possible to turn it off. But all they did had the same effect; it failed miserably. He hurried over to the machine, pushing buttons and kicking it furiously. This was not how he had planned it to go, not at all.

"It's going to explode!" Even exclaimed, backing away from the machine. "We have to leave now! With that much darkness, there's no telling what will happen!"

"Get out of here!" Xehanort ordered his colleagues. "It's too dangerous!"

They all gave up, ready to leave immediately. But just as they started on their way to the door, a high-pitched whine came from the machine and it started violently shaking. As they looked back to marvel at the darkness forming, the lights of the room suddenly went out. There were cries of shock and outrage from the scientists. In a wave of panic, they all started running to the door, tripping on equipment and on each other. Suddenly, a sound, like gunfire, rang throughout the room and that's when the nightmare began.

**Well, I'm not sure about it. I have more, but I'd like some reviews to tell me how I'm doing. Please?**


	3. Lost in Darkness

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, never will._**

**Alright, 3rd chapter is up. But I think it's just getting worse rather than better. Please review and tell me if I should continue or just stop.**

"Why is it so cold?" Even asked but there was no reply. "Hello? Guys? Ienzo? Braig? Xehanort? Anyone?"

He continued calling for them, but each time received the same reply, silence. And each passing moment it got colder and colder. But there was no wind, nor snow, nor anything else to make it cold. There was only the darkness of the lab. Or was it the lab? He reached around but couldn't find anything to prove he was still in the laboratory. Had he been sucked into the machine as well? Surely one of his colleagues would come soon to rescue him. Of course, none were too reliable, were they? His whole body objected when he got up, numb from the chilly temperature of wherever he was. He had never known darkness was so cold.

Suddenly, it felt as if his chest had just froze. He tried coughing but couldn't, realizing that perhaps his lungs had froze. He punched himself over and over again on his chest, trying to breath, but no matter how hard he tried, it just got worse. He let out a wheeze and collapsed to the icy floor. He tried looking at any part of himself, his hands, his legs, feet, anything. But it was no use, the darkness had engulfed him whole, with no chance for a light to shine through. His last thought before allowing the darkness to over take him was, 'I can't believe I…failed.'

Elaeus on the other hand was having a nightmare of his own. His voice rang through the empty darkness, panic making it shake uncontrollably. "Guys? Hello? Come on you guys, this isn't funny!" He looked around, hoping his eyes would adjust to this light, or lack thereof, soon. But it wasn't long before he felt the earth moving under him. It startled him and he jumped up a bit too quickly. He felt dizzy and fell back to the ground, landing in what felt like a cross between soft dirt and non-wet mud. It was comfortable and he felt the need to just relax and wait for help. But would his colleagues help him? Probably not. They only cared about themselves, just as he did, so he couldn't really blame them.

He stood up shakily and shook his head, trying to make sense of all of this. Then from above, he felt a small amount of dirt fall on him. It didn't bother him much, that is, until the dirt started falling more rapidly and in larger quantities. He opened his mouth to complain, but it instantly filled with the disgusting taste of dirt. Elaeus gagged and attempted spitting it all out, but didn't succeed. His chest started to hurt, most likely from lack of oxygen. He stumbled and dropped to his knees, trying to cough up the terrible earthy taste. The earth around him rose, making it even harder to breath as it reached his head. His vision blurred and the pain in his chest became unbearable and his last words before succumbing to the dark were, "This wasn't planned…Xehanort."

Braig was battling his own nightmare as well. He stood there standing upside down, the earth's gravity seeming to make an exception to him. He floated there, trying to flip right side up. Unfortunately, this was impossible and he crossed his arms. Suddenly, a lightheaded feeling overcame him and he moved his hands up to his head. He had been hanging here a while now, the blood must be rushing to his face. He found it difficult to breath and there was a heavy pressure on his head and chest.

"Hello! Is anyone there? Anyone at all?" Braig cried into the dark abyss. When no answer came, he tried again. "Ienzo! Xehanort!" Suddenly, he started coughing, now unable to call out to his companions. He moved a hand over his mouth and realized with shock that he was coughing up blood. He struggled to get out of his upside-down position but to no avail. Surely, that was what made him choke on the blood rushing to his face. He shook his head roughly as he coughed crimson, letting the darkness slowly overcome him. As the darkness completely swallowed him, he whispered through the sickly colored blood, "I wish I could have seen your smile just one more…time…Ienzo."

"Where the heck am I! Hello? Anyone there!" Dilan cried as his nightmare began. There was so much wind, he couldn't keep his footing any longer and was lifted into the breezy air. The sharp winds made his still-wet hair smack his face and neck repeatedly, making it red and slashed. He couldn't move, he could only ride the wind as it took him everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

He opened his mouth and shouted out, "Guys! Help me already!" But then found he couldn't bring his lips together again. The wind forced itself through his body and he couldn't breathe anymore. He gasped and coughed but couldn't get any air to his lungs. His heart started beating almost as fierce as the surrounding wind. He couldn't keep his eyes open any longer either, as the wind stung it too much. He tried to breathe once more, but it was useless. He relaxed as he finally accepted the surrounding darkness and thought, 'Has everything I've done…been for…nothing?'

Ienzo just lay there in the darkness, feeling his heartbeat slowdown dramatically. The darkness was playing tricks on his eyes; he could have sworn he just saw Braig there in the distance. Now Dilan, and was that Elaeus? But as soon as they appeared, they disappeared, making him doubt they were even there at all. Shadows of the darkness were everywhere and memories of his became illusions hidden behind those shadows. He wasn't sure what was happening, but one thing was for sure, he certainly wasn't in the lab anymore.

He didn't cry out, what was the point? He highly doubted anyone would respond anyway, and so there was no real reason to waste his breath. Speaking of his breath, it had almost completely stopped, making his chest practically burn with pain. He tried breathing through his mouth, but couldn't so instead thought to try his nose. As soon as he did though, he smelt dozens of different smells, and they overwhelmed him with the damp smell of forbidden darkness standing out the most. He gave up on his nose, unwilling to be overwhelmed with those strong scents again. His heartbeat slowed to almost nothing and he gave up on trying to breathe, finding that giving into the darkness was far easier. He managed to say one last thing however, before being lulled by the dark's peaceful lullaby, "Now, I can finally…rest."

Xehanort smiled as his nightmare presented itself. He found himself surrounded by nothing and no one. He was alone, completely and totally alone. And he accepted it. "At long last I have finally found it, the darkness I have searched for my entire life. The emptiness and despair I have been so longing for, made real by the fears of my own imagination." He laughed with iciness almost as dark and cold as his surroundings. He accepted this, even as his heart became silent and stopped its struggle to beat. He knew his colleagues must be experiencing something like this themselves and cried out to them, even though he knew they couldn't hear, "My friends, we shall go together!"

"Ugh, what happened?" Ienzo asked aloud as opened his heavy eyelids. He did just in time to see someone running toward him, screaming at the top of their lungs, "I'm blind! I'm blind!" Ienzo sat up just in time not to be trampled and watched as the man ran right into the laboratory wall, falling over backwards. Ienzo shook his head and got up, walking over to see if the person might need some assistance, not that he really cared or anything. It was, as he got closer, he realized it was Braig.

**Well, that's it for now. And maybe ever unless I get reviews that say keep going. Well, bye bye and good night.**


	4. The end of the beginning

**Okay, well, I think this is going to be the last chapter. Unless you guys give me an idea for what these six can do after this...Well, I don't want to keep you for too long so here's the story. (Sorry if they seem kind of out of character, I've never played Chain of Memories and I haven't played KH2 since I had to sell my PS2 to get the PS3 which was like forever ago T-T)**

"Huh? Braig, is that you? You look different," Ienzo said, kneeling next to his colleague. It was true that the older male looked unlike he had previously. His once graying-black hair was now a cross between black and blue, tied at the back in a long ponytail. As Braig opened his eyes to look at his younger associate, Ienzo noticed that one of Braig's eyes, his right one, was pale.

"Ienzo," Braig said frankly as he stared up at said boy, "I can't see through one of my eyes. I must have gotten glass into it or something. Funny part is, it doesn't hurt at all."

Ienzo looked at Braig's eye but not knowing anything about blindness could only shrug. "Even will know what happened."

"Aren't you worried about me kid?" Braig asked as he stood up along with Ienzo. "I mean seriously, you could at least show a little concern for your old friend."

"A friend? Hardly. And no I don't care," Ienzo informed Braig with a bored look. "I'm not trying to be rude, but it's the truth. For some reason, I just don't care about your meaningless eye."

"Humph, well thanks a lot kid," Braig said shaking his head at the boy in what one might think was disappointment. "I just lost half of my vision and you don't care one bit. That's real nice. By the way, why do you look so different?"

"Different?" Ienzo echoed and looked at some of the shattered glass on the ground. Staring back at him was his own familiar face, but something different had occurred to his hair. It had grown to completely cover his left eye and was now a light lilac color. "Hmm, it is different. But I think it looks okay."

"Ienzo! Braig! Good, you are both awake! Get over here!" called out the familiar voice of Xehanort. The two turned and saw their head scientist with their colleagues, though all looked a little different. Elaeus no longer had short blonde hair but now short orange-colored hair, along with some new, strong muscles. Even's long brown hair and turned to a dull blonde, and Dilan's hair had grown and was tied into braids but still had the same black color, though he looked quite a deal paler and a bit sickly. Xehanort's hair was still white but was now spiky on the top but long and strait below that. A tan he hadn't had previously was apparent on his once-pale skin.

The two walked over to the aforementioned group without a trace of emotion on their faces. As they neared, Xehanort said, "Now that you are all awake, I suppose I should inform you that when we were sucked into the darkness, which I assume we all were?" Here he paused while the others thought of there just recent experience with the darkness. When all nodded, he continued, "And may I assume that it seemed as if you all died in someway?"

"Yeah," Braig replied as he stepped forward slightly. "I remember quite well, after all, choking on blood isn't something you soon forget. So, how is it that I'm here, alive?"

Xehanort paused a moment before finally admitting, "My friends, I regret to inform you that we are not truly alive. We have become what we have been researching for so long. Beings existing without a heart, doomed to darkness. We are nobodies."

All the others simply stared at him in what might have been shock. No heart? How could that be possible? Ienzo frowned. He most certainly did have a heart. If he didn't, how could he feel emotions? He tried thinking of emotions and feelings he had felt just recently. When Braig revealed his blinded eye, Ienzo had felt…nothing. No, that couldn't be! What about just now when Xehanort had told them all of their lack of hearts? He had felt…shock? No. Surprise? No, he hadn't felt that either. Now that he thought of it, shouldn't he be afraid? Angry? He wasn't sure.

"No hearts? So, what are we to do now Xehanort?" Even asked breaking the long silence. All looked to the lead-scientist expectantly.

"Ansem will be missed," Xehanort stated suddenly. Looks were exchanged throughout the group. What did that have to do with anything at the moment? Xehanort cleared his throat and continued, "I think first we should change our names and find a different place to continue research. If our research becomes advanced enough, than eventually we should be able to find a way to return our hearts. We mustn't give up our studies. It is more important now than ever before. Agreed?"

Muttered responses of agreement ran throughout the group and Xehanort nodded. "Good, I am assuming we're sticking together since we are all in the same unfortunate predicament. Our organization should have specific names." He then lowered his eyes, thinking of possibilities for their names. He looked up with a triumphant look. "To find your new names, you will all rearrange the letters of your names and add an X within it somewhere. Make them creative, something you'll like. Until we get our hearts back, we're stuck with whatever name you all decide on. The less attention we bring to ourselves the better. We don't want anyone else to know of our…predicament. If it is all right with you all, I shall be the leader of our new group, are there any objections?"

No responses came. Everyone there knew how well Xehanort did with leading; it was how their research and experiments kept being pushed forward. Xehanort smiled. "Good, now think up some good names. I'll be seeing if the darkness left anything behind."

And with that, they were left alone to think up new names. Ienzo slid down the wall, with his back against it, to the floor and frowned. He rested his head on his hands. He had to think up a new name, with an X? Xehanort was weird. Let's see… "Nixeoz… Nezixo… Zienxo… Zexino… Zexion…"

"Zexion? I like it," Braig said sitting down next to the younger boy. Ienzo looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"You can't like it, you don't have a heart," Ienzo pointed out. Braig smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, but I can pretend right?" Braig asked. He tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Now let's see, what shall I be? There's Graxib…Grabix…Bixgar…Xibgar…Xigbar..."

"They all suck," Ienzo informed Braig. Braig looked at him and smiled as he said, "You sure? I quite like Xigbar. Has a ring to it, no?"

"No," Ienzo told him truthfully. He shrugged and said, "But do what you want. You don't need my permission to pick your name."

"Precisely. Xigbar it is!" Braig said happily, showing another smile to Ienzo. A few feet away from them, Even, Dilan, and Elaeus were talking about the concept of their new names.

"I think Vexen is a fine name," Even argued, sticking up for his decision. It hadn't taken long, but Vexen sounded pretty cool in Even's opinion. Elaeus shook his head.

"Whatever…but I'm going to name myself…" Elaeus trailed off, thinking up something halfway decent. "Exleaus…Selexua…Lexusea… Lexaeus…yeah, I like that, Lexaeus."

"Well, as for me, I've chosen Xaldin," Dilan said in what might have once been proudly. "It's perfect."

"Have you all decided?" Xehanort asked as he came back. He stood there with a paper placed on a clipboard and a pen in his hand. "Please inform me of your new names so that I may now record them. In order of your age please, oldest to youngest. Also, if you would tell me how you passed away in the darkness, it would be most helpful."

Braig, being the oldest among them, stepped forward and said, "Xigbar, died by choking on my blood."

"Xigbar, number two. Element: Space," Xehanort muttered, writing it down on his clipboard paper. It went on like that for what seemed like forever. Dilan was Xaldin, number three. His element was wind. Even was now known as Vexen and he was number four with the element of ice. Elaeus now had the name Lexaeus, was number five, and had the element of earth. Ienzo now bore the name Zexion, number six, with the element of shadows.

"Interesting names, I must say," Xehanort said rereading the list. He cleared his throat and turned away from them. "Now where to set up our new lab? Hallow Bastion is no good…perhaps Twilight Town?"

"Wait a second Xehanort! You didn't tell us your new name," Dilan, now known as Xaldin informed the older man, cutting off his thoughts of the lab. Xehanort smiled and turned back to them.

"Xemnas, I'm sure it won't matter now that Ansem is out of the picture," Xehanort said with a smirk. "Although, if you wish, you may refer to me as the Superior. I have also been thinking about our groups name and came to the conclusion that Organization XIII would be the best."

"Thirteen? But there are only six of us," Braig/Xigbar pointed out as his eye passed over each of them quickly, resting back on their leader, now known as Xemnas. "So why such a high number?"

"Do you really think finding our hearts will be that easy? We'll need more help," Xemnas explained, nodding to himself as he continued. "So I figured that we could add more. Seven seemed a good number; enough people to be useful, but not enough for rebellion if such a thing was thought up."

"But why would they help us? What would they have to gain?" Even, or Vexen, asked as he tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"They'll be searching for their hearts too. You shouldn't worry too much about the details now my friends, everything will become clear in time."

Zexion, formally Ienzo, nodded with a sigh. "Fine, more people to suffer with. That's just great."

"Aw, come on Zexion, be a bit more excited. We'll get our hearts back for sure," Xigbar exclaimed, patting Zexion on the back a few times until he recieved a glare from the boy, then stopped immediantly. "Just smile emo kid."

"I'm not emo," Zexion growled out. "Get the hell away from me."

He turned and walked away, leaving a grumbling Xigbar behind with the other four males. Xigbar turned to Xemnas and asked, "Hey, about those new members, there are going to be some girls right? I've been down her so long I've forgotten what they look like!"

Xemnas sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Yes, yes. Fine, at least one girl."

"Awesome," Xigbar said with a smile. He nodded and said, "Organization XIII, this is going to be great!"

**Yeah, well, anyway, I don't know what I should do. I could continue with these 6 if you guys gave me some ideas. Or I could skip ahead in time and introduce the other members one by one (like how they got into the Organization and stuff). Or I could just stop. What do you guys think? I need reviews!**


End file.
